


Complimentary

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A very pregnant Peggy is complimented by Howard. Or not.





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'compliment'.

“Mrs. Sousa,” Mr. Jarvis said, letting her in the front door. “You should have called me. I could have picked up these files.”

Peggy waved him off, then her hand instinctively went to her swollen belly. “It’s no bother. It gets me out of the house. Bed rest is not what it is built up to be.”

“But you shouldn’t be driving. Does Mr. Sousa know you are here?”

“Mr. Jarvis,” she said with a tilt of her head, “you should know by now that I do what I want. Daniel hasn’t been able to stop me yet.”

Howard rushed into the room, giving Peggy a once-over, not his normal leer but not quite innocent, either.

“Thought I heard the doorbell.” He took the files from her hand, never looking away and never letting up with the smirk. “Hi, Peg. You look… well, you look radiant.”

She smiled, not believing her ears. Did Howard Stark just pay her a compliment? 

She was about to thank him before he added, “Especially for someone who’s gained so much weight.”

Her smile faded to a sneer, and she shot a look to Mr. Jarvis, who closed his eyes and shook his head.

“No offense,” Howard remarked. “You're eating for two, after all. Maybe more, from the looks of it. Sure you don't have twins in there?”

Peggy pursed her lips. Was it worth the exertion to give Howard a black eye? Maybe not, but it would be oh so satisfying. Or perhaps she could give him two, to match the twins comment…

“You know,” Howard continued, “I’ve always wondered why women pack on the pounds when they have a bun in the oven. Must be all those girl hormones raging--”

“Mr. Stark,” Mr. Jarvis interrupted, “I hear an alarm going off in your lab.”

Howard tilted his head. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Sir, I am quite certain I heard an alarm. Perhaps you should go check, just to be safe.”

Howard seemed to contemplate it, then finally nodded. “Good idea, though I can’t imagine what it would be.” He pointed to Peggy. “Don’t leave. I want to talk to you about a pill I’ve been working on that can help fat people lose weight. You can test it for me after you have the--”

“Mr. Stark,” Mr. Jarvis said sharply, “the alarm.”

“Right, right.” Howard left the room, mumbling to himself.

As soon as he left, Peggy realized she had bitten the inside of her lip so hard, she drew blood. Did Howard know what a horse’s arse he was or was it an unconscious instinct? Either way, she wanted to flatten him. She was well aware that she was the size of a small house. She certainly did not need Howard Stark reminding her of it.

“Mrs. Sousa, if I may,” Mr. Jarvis said, breaking the awkward silence. “Mr. Stark is a great many things. A brilliant engineer. An accomplished businessman. A fine employer. But as you well know, he can be, and many times is, an inconsiderate wanker.”

Peggy gasped. “Mr. Jarvis! I don’t believe I have ever heard you curse.”

He gave her a sardonic smile. “Though I may seem reserved, I have been known to have the mouth of a sailor when the situation warrants it. And this situation does. Please do not take his words to heart, except for the first thing he said. You do look radiant.”

Peggy felt a blush creep into her cheeks. “You don’t have to say that.”

“Oh, but I do, because it is the truth. There is nothing quite like the beauty of a woman with child.”

She smiled shyly, then shook it off. “Just wait until Howard marries and is awaiting his own child. I would imagine speaking to his wife that way would earn him the privilege of sleeping on the couch for the duration of her pregnancy.”

“I fear Mr. Stark will forever be a bachelor, which is a shame for Mrs. Jarvis and I. Having a child in this house would be a welcome addition.”

Peggy nodded, sadness enveloping her. The Jarvises would never be parents. Ana would never be with child.

Mr. Jarvis seemed to pick up on her melancholy, as he smiled and said, “But we do look forward to the little Sousa visiting whenever possible.”

“Of course. At the rate SHIELD is growing, we may need to ask for your babysitting services, if the offer is still open.”

His smile widened. “Ana will be thrilled, truly. As will I.”

“Thank you,” she said, sincerity and emotion flooding her voice. “I know it is a lot to ask.”

“Not at all. It is our pleasure. You and Mr. Sousa are family.”

And _that_ was the best compliment Peggy could ever receive.


End file.
